elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locate the Assassin of Old
Locate the Assassin of Old is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is provided information as to the location of an ancient Dark Brotherhood assassin and must locate his resting place. Objectives #Locate the assassin of old Walkthrough After completing 'Breaching Security', Gabriella will give the Dragonborn Olava's Token if they kill Gaius Maro. She will then suggest they travel to Whiterun, and speak to Olava the Feeble. Olava the Feeble is usually seen outside her house sitting on the bench during the day. When approached and told that the Dragonborn has a token for her, she proceeds to tell them their fortune: "Come to Olava for a reading, did you? Sorry, pup, but I'm not quite in the mood." :I have this token for you. "Token, you say? Let me see. Oh, goodness me. You're a friend of Gabriella's, then. Well, I guess we both know why you're here." ::I was told you could see my future. "Hmph. Yes. Yes, I surely can. It's not something I do lightly, mind you, and it's not as specific as you might want. But yes. I will do this for you. Please, relax. Free your mind. Yes, that's it..." :::What do you see? "There's a cave. No, not a cave. A... home? A place you feel secure. You will find safety there... sanctuary. I see now, lit by the star of dawn. An you are not alone. There are others. A child of night... a stalker of the sands? Oh, but before you are family, there will be blood. Such blood. Wait! There's something else... A potential for adventure, and wealth. It is a ruin, ripe for the plunder. Deepwood Redoubt. Far to the northwest... Through there is... Hag's End. The last resting place of an assassin of old. A Dark Brother, who bequeaths his ancient earthly possessions... to you." ::::Is there anything else? "No... no, that is all. Now... now please. I find myself very weary all of a sudden." She tells of a cave that is home for the Dragonborn ("a sanctuary"), with family, but that there will be "so much blood." Then she mentions Deepwood Redoubt, which is "ripe for the plunder". Through there is Hag's End, a place where a Dark Brotherhood member can be found. If the Dragonborn attempts to speak to Olava again, she will simply say: "By Sithis, but you are a persistent one. Haven't I told you enough?". On the way through Deepwood Redoubt, several Forsworn are encountered. Beyond, in Deepwood Vale, there are more Forsworn in a camp. Finally, up multiple sets of stairs leading east, there is Hag's End, where witches and a hagraven are fought. Three more witches are encountered in the throne room of Hag's End. The door behind the throne can be opened by activating the handle. Inside the secret room the dead Dark Brotherhood Assassin, named the Assassin of Old, can be found. By looting his corpse the ancient shrouded armor is gained. Additionally, there is a chest behind him containing more treasure. Further through the gates is a Word Wall with the Slow Time shout. Journal Bugs * Hag's End may need to be cleared multiple times before the assassin's corpse appears. The corpse may never appear, which makes it impossible to complete the quest. * There is a hagraven inside who, if hit with a hard enough destruction spell, will glitch through the wall and only visible with the Aura Whisper shout. If this happens it is waiting outside in Deep Vale. *There is a chance that when the door out of Deepwood Redoubt is left, the Dragonborn may drop down into a crevice where it is only possible to exit with fast travel. *It is possible to obtain infinite amounts of the armor. If Dead Thrall is used on the corpse after taking the armor, then exiting and re-entering (through a loading screen) will cause him to have another set. This can be repeated indefinitely. *It is possible that the corpse may not appear at all. The quest will be completed, but the set of ancient shrouded armor cannot be acquired. *It is possible to obtain the armor before the quest is started by using the Ritual Stone's power near the wall the assassin's corpse is hidden behind, then traveling outside. The reanimated assassin may follow the Dragonborn outside and they can loot him after killing him or letting the power wear off. ru:Поиск ассасина из прошлого de:Finde den Legendären Assassinen Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests